


Just One Pin Prick

by Mandy0817



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Mad Scientists, Mentioned Zarkon (Voltron), My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy0817/pseuds/Mandy0817
Summary: When Lance takes off for a solo mission to go get supplies, nothing can go wrong, except maybe a mad scientist being on Zarkon's payroll who just happens to be developing a toxin meant for interrogation, nope nothing can go wrong.





	Just One Pin Prick

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first a03 post, sorry if I mess things up... it takes a while to get used to. This is also my first time writing the characters of Voltron, so I apologize if they are out of character. You should also know that I am evil and will use science against my favorite characters (though not always accurate to the world's science), I try to be as accurate as I can... but hey, what can I do... actually pick up a book and read about this stuff. Naw.

_Journal 1_   
_Entry 1_

I have concocted a new formula today when injected into a subject the pain will begin  
with the simple pinprick of the injection. Over time the subject should begin to feel more  
pain, though this will require further testing, as I have not found a proper specimen to  
inject the aionia vasana into. Upon further examination of my cadaver, it seems that the  
cells lyse slowly when injected, which is rather intriguing as I would have predicted  
crenation, in this case, this will also require further testing… with a live subject. My efforts to gather live lab subjects have been unfruitful, I put out an ad stating that I needed a subject to ingest poison (though after the required effects were observed I would administer an antidote) but no one responded to the ad. I may be going about this the wrong way… though to bring the aionia vasana to its full potential I will need to test it on a live subject. Perhaps I will employ my services to Lord Zarkon, I’m sure he will be more than happy to supply me with all the bodies I need. Until next time Dr. Andel Smrti.

***  
     “Well, I don’t understand why I have to go when mullet over there gets to stay here and brood like the two-thousands emo he is.”

  
     Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to convey how annoyed he was with the situation to the rest of the team. Allura had chosen to pick up supplies at Norou, another planet mainly composed of the earth equivalent of water, but with slightly more corrosive properties. “Lance, you will make the supply run to Norou because your lion is more equipped to handle the conditions of the planet. The rest of us will stay here and help Coran clean the castle and prepare for the incoming supplies.” This made the rest of the team grumble with vexation, cleaning with Coran was not high on the most pleasant activities to partake in at the castle. Though, Lance still didn’t seem too sure, he bit his lip appearing uncertain. “What is it now, Lance?” Shiro huffed.

  
     “I don’t know, I just have this weird feeling…” He trailed off, eyes glassing over for just a hare of a second before he seemingly snapped back into reality and followed with, “though, I probably just had one too many of Hunk’s signature burritos, awesome tasting, but the end results are bad. Yup, yup, yup! I suppose it’s just about time for me and this beautiful lady to be taking off to a romantic beach or something.” Lance joked, as he patted the Blue lion’s paw, who rumbled gleefully in response.

  
     He started to make his way towards the captain's chair when Shiro stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, he stiffened for a brief moment, expecting another lecture about responsibility or how these supplies were important so don’t screw it up. But instead, he was met with Shiro’s gruff voice, “Be careful, Lance… and if anything feels wrong that is not due to that burrito, we’re just one call over the coms away.” Lance stood there for a moment, still trying to process what had just happened, as he could hear Shiro’s heavy retreating footsteps.

  
     He was probably just having an off day, he tapped his wrist once to bring up the monitor showing him his instructions. He was supposed to be meeting an alien named Rozdelovac in a pub called Cerny Trh for their supply drop. Lance was responsible to make sure that all of the necessary supplies were included, he was just given a simplified list of what things were supposed to look like, rather than the complex names… though he does know his way around tech!

  
    His Tío, Alvaro used to work as a computer repair technician and would always employ him during the summer as his assistant… not that Alvaro actually paid him (he broke so many things when he first started off that he didn’t think Alvaro could even afford to), but the work was fun and he got to spend more time with Alvaro. That was until Lance tried working with a computer without grounding himself first, so he wouldn’t receive an electric shock after his Madre found out that he had been electrocuted that was the end of Alvaro having an assistant.  
Lance, dismissed that thought, focusing at the task at hand, he had just over three and a half varga before he was supposed to meet Rozdelovac. He quickly scrambled into Blue, giving the counsel a quick pat to ensure Blue he was focused and ready to go before he initiated the launch sequence and started heading towards the vast teal liquid bodies of Norou. Lance felt a bit calmer, seeing a sight that was so similar to his own home near the sea, but he still couldn’t shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen.

***

_Journal 1_   
_Entry 2_

  
My employment with Lord Zarkon has proven itself prolific, I have been granted many  
live subjects of many different species. Though, it seems I have not quite perfected the  
formula of aionia vasana yet. The first subject I was provided immediately disintegrated  
upon injection, so I lowered the concentration of sodium hydroxide to hopefully prevent  
further apoptosis and fast decomposition. After lowering the concentration of  
sodium hydroxide, I was granted another cavy, unfourtunately this one turned green  
before quickly shriveling up, I figured that I added about a milliliter too much of copper II  
chloride, causing the copper to oxidate and the rest of the formula to form a salt… thus  
causing the cells to crenate due to the high concentration of solute in the body of the  
subject. Fortunately Lord Zarkon has been gracious enough to grant me five more  
subjects, though, has demanded that I prepare the aionia vasana so it will affect the  
subjects more slowly, my best guess is he would like to use it as an interrogation device.  
Until next time, Dr. Andel Smrti.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, that just happened, sorry 'bout that. Whelp I am going to try to at least update weekly, so I'll hopefully see you next Sunday or Monday.


End file.
